


Drabble No. 2

by MnemonicMadness



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Implied First Time, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness
Summary: “Mornin’ Harold.” he whispers before his fingertips resume their motion, trailing along the dark lines of ink in Harold’s pale skin where it’s usually kept hidden beneath his suits.Harold raises a playful eyebrow at him, his own voice coming out quiet, sleep-rough and filled with fondness that won’t let itself be hidden again. “Good morning. I see you’ve found something to keep yourself occupied with?”
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	Drabble No. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Brave Wings.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972446) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 

> Happy birthday, Tee!!!!!!!!!♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ It'll be another year of big changes and I wish you all the best during them, may all these new things in your life turn out to be as wonderful as you are and deserve! I hope you have a nice day planned, and that there'll be lots of presents and lots of cake :D
> 
> This tiny thingy was inspired by a conversation on Discord, and also by Tee's lovely fic where John got a tattoo, [go read it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972446) if you've been missing out so far!

Unlike most mornings, Harold wakes slowly, gently rising to the surface of awareness, pulled there by a faint caress, a finger tracing lines across his shoulder and upper back, trailing more along his spine as the morning sun warms his – bare, how unusual – skin. His body, his neck in particular, sends the familiar aches through him, but this too is mellow, it seems that this will be one of his better days and he sighs contently, smiling into the pillow and enjoying the caress in his still half-asleep state for a moment longer.

He is aware of who it is beside him, whose fingers are painting invisible lines across his skin. There are a million doubts, a million thoughts second-guessing yesterday’s actions hiding in the shadows, but he finally recognises the patterns John is tracing and so he pushes them aside for the moment, slowly, careful not to aggravate his chronic injuries, he turns towards him, blinks his eyes open, squinting a little against the morning light and his near-sightedness.

John stills his motion for a moment, as if to allow Harold to take him in without distraction. There still is sleep clinging to the corners of his grey-blue eyes and his hair sticks up nearly as much as Harold knows his own to be hopelessly prone to doing. Although he knows John’s case to be the result of Harold indulging himself by running his hands through those – first stiff and clumped together by John’s hair products, but turning softer to the touch with each time he did so – salt and pepper strands to his heart’s content, rather than a quirk of nature. John is braced on one arm, head held up by the hand not attached to Harold’s skin, watching him with a soft smile and warmth and affection in his eyes.

“Mornin’ Harold.” he whispers before his fingertips resume their motion, trailing along the dark lines of ink in Harold’s pale skin where it’s usually kept hidden beneath his suits.

Harold raises a playful eyebrow at him, his own voice coming out quiet, sleep-rough and filled with fondness that won’t let itself be hidden again. “Good morning. I see you’ve found something to keep yourself occupied with?”

John hums agreeably in response, the caress turning more noticeable, more exploratory, John’s gaze trailing the path of his fingers. There is something achingly open about him, about his expression, the wonder bordering on disbelief, the affection, downright devotion so plain to see there in the morning light, and the part in the back of Harold’s minds where his doubts whirr and whisper suddenly turns so much quieter.

It’s something of a challenge to force his eyes to remain open when John leans in and replaces his fingers with his lips, peppering countless gentle kisses along the lines of Harold’s tattoos. The pleasure humming beneath his skin at the attention is not entirely unlike the one he remembers of getting those tattoos, once the release of dopamine set in. It’s very nearly enough to drown out his various aches and he finds himself very tempted to simply let himself fall back asleep, in the hope that the Machine might choose this day to remain quiet.

“Gotta say,” John murmurs into his skin after a while, in between kisses, “these surprised me. Wouldn’t have guessed you to be the type.”

At some point, he apparently lost the struggle against the content weight pulling on his eyelids, and Harold reopens them only long enough to side-eye John teasingly. “Really, Mr Reese. I know you’re aware that I’m hardly the biggest proponent of the government, and authority in general. And that Detective Fusco has managed to uncover some of my earlier identities. Plus, there is the matter of me routinely hacking into various branches of the government. I’ll have you know, I didn’t always wear suits.”

Chuckling softly, John, at least for the moment, abandons his study of Harold’s tattoos in favour of shuffling closer than before, his arm finding its way around Harold’s waist as he makes himself comfortable.

“Okay, point taken, you’re a rebel. Does that mean that somewhere, there are pictures of a fledgling Finch with dyed hair and guyliner and a punk outfit?”

It’s Harold’s turn to huff in amusement, even as he leans into John’s embrace as much as his body will allow him, relaxing into the pillows once more. “I can assure you, John, if such pictures ever existed, you would never find them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it? Please leave a comment, comments are as good as birthday cake :D


End file.
